Horas de angustia
by Aidee Gv
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. La epidemia se ha desatado y los esfuerzos humanos por frenarla solo los han llevado a la destrucción, tal vez, quizás... a la extinción. Un nuevo ser surge y las personas dejarán de ser las que conociste. PRIMER LUGAR en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro Hazme el Amor. (N/A)Para la inadaptada que intenta joder, si leí el manga, pero ESTO ES FANFICTION... ¡LOSER! besitos.</html>
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA Y COMPAÑÍA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.

Este fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del Foro Hazme el Amor de Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Bueno antes que nada una disculpa a la moderación del foro, yo fui una de las que sugirió que se ampliara el margen de palabras para el fic, y creo que al final no me voy a extender tanto... este fic constará de solo dos capítulos; o tres de ser necesario.<p>

Con este capítulo presento mi historia y voy a intentar sacar el siguiente en tiempo y forma :)

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este género así que sean amables u.u' ... a mi se me da más las cosas con mas... ¿color? xD

Bueno, aclaro que la idea me surgió después de ver un artículo publicado en facebook sobre el tema que trato (así que ojo... puede pasar xD)... cabe decir que esto es mi mayor temor y quise plasmarlo.

Mi ser mítico fantástico: Zombies.

Total de palabras según word: 983

* * *

><p><strong>HORAS DE ANGUSTIA<strong>

_En un mundo sobre exigido, con la maldad y crueldad al extremo, nadie presta atención a las pequeñas cosas, hechos aislados aparentemente, actos atroces que nunca imaginaste ver… la muerte ya no es el fin. _

_Tan acostumbrados a la rutina, a nuestra gente, a nuestra vida… siempre ocupados y siempre de prisa… y aun así, todo está bien. O al menos hasta que somos frenados tan de repente, tanto, que no nos da tiempo a reaccionar._

_Y ahí todo cambia… es el principio del fin._

_... .. ... . ... .. ..._

La tarde era tranquila, el sol todavía brillaba con sus últimos rayos… llegas a tu casa después de un largo y tedioso día de trabajo. Sonreíste apenas la viste. Ahí estaba, tan radiante como solo podía serlo ella, te vio y sonrió, preparaba la comida para ambos.

—¿Qué tal tu día?— la saludaste al recargarte en el marco de la puerta.

—Cansado, ¿qué tal el tuyo?— te pregunto y su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

—Igual— fuiste corto en tu respuesta como siempre. Se acercó y la besaste, al dejarla te perdiste en sus ojos, tan vivos y expresivos como siempre.

La televisión estaba prendida haciéndole compañía en tu ausencia, las noticias corrían e informaban del gran número de muertos a causa del temido virus del ébola, anteriormente contenido en África Occidental… a nadie le interesaba ya cómo había escapado del olvidado continente… una vez afuera la propagación se hizo mundial, ni las grandes potencias occidentales lograron frenarlo cuando comenzó a matar a su población. Todo el mundo lo sabía y aun así, la vida tenía que seguir… más países siguieron anunciando su presencia entre sus habitantes. Japón no fue la excepción. Y tú temías por ella, la razón de tu vida, la mujer que amabas.

Habían aprendido a vivir con ello y ambos, como la gran mayoría de las personas, habían recibido ya una vacuna experimental que era la que habían creado las farmacéuticas más prestigiadas del mundo. Todo esta bien… te esfuerzas en creerlo.

—Inuyasha ha enviado esto— te dice mostrándote su celular, soportas la molestia que te causa que ellos sigan teniendo contacto después de la relación que mantuvieron antes de ti.

—¿Otra tontería?— preguntas con tu característica frialdad.

—No. Es algo extraño realmente.— te dice y reproduce el video.

Frunces el ceño… puedes ver un par de camillas metálicas y sábanas blancas cubriendo lo que deben ser cadáveres, la cámara no es estable y aun así, logra enfocar uno de los cuerpos… un ligero movimiento se aprecia… segundos después la morada y ennegrecida mano resbala… se escuchan las voces de las personas detrás de la cámara… la pierna del mortuorio cuerpo se sacude y las voces aumentan... los gritos surgen.

—¿Qué clase de estupidez?— preguntas y tus ojos van a ella, Kagome se lleva la mano a la boca y abre los ojos sorprendida, a pesar que no es la primera vez que lo ve.

—Creo que ese muerto se levantó…— te dice consternada sin dejar de ver la pantalla del móvil.

Niegas en silencio —esas cosas no pasan… creo que vez mucha televisión y él lo sabe… solo está asustándote— le dices convencido.

—Inuyasha no haría eso— lo defiende y te molestas.

—Solo es un vago sin nada que hacer, seguro encontró eso en la web y está divirtiéndose asustando ingenuos— le dices y te giras... caminas al comedor y ella te sigue despacio.

—No es un vago… tiene un trabajo— te dice y notas diversión en sus palabras —¿comemos?— te pregunta, esforzándose por olvidar el tema.

Media sonrisa adorna tus labios… sí, si piensas en comer… pero en la cama… la tomas desprevenida y te adueñas de su cintura, después de sus labios… minutos más tarde, de todo su cuerpo. La noche cayó paulatinamente y en su habitación eran un solo ser. El cuerpo ardiente de tu joven esposa nunca lo había estado tanto… fue algo que debiste notar. Te arrepentirías por ello después.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Una noticia consternaría pronto al mundo entero, el temido virus mortal estaba mutando… contra la naturaleza eran nulos los esfuerzos… y en el respetable y centrado mundo médico las dudas surgían, con lo que estaba pasando, cualquier teoría podía ser posible… nadie sabía si se había saboteado un porcentaje de las vacunas… los síntomas y las consecuencias de los mismos variaban de persona a persona…¿sería un experimento?... ¿otro cambio en la epidemia?... o… ¿un castigo divino?, después de todo, en algún lugar está escrito que los muertos se levantarían.

Las horas pasan y los estragos se hacen presentes…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntas al verla caminar tambaleante hacia la cama, la obscuridad de la noche los envolvía y ella casi no había dormido, pudiste sentirla.

—Solo estoy algo mareada— te dice y sonríe, te sientas a su lado y acaricias su cabello.

—Últimamente has dejado de alimentarte bien— le recuerdas y en un acto que consideras infantil, ella se abraza a ti.

—Me ha resultado inevitable— te confiesa y aunque no la ves, sabes que sonríe.

—Intenta dormir… por la mañana veremos al médico— le dices y la incitas a hacerlo.

Una vez que la sabes dormida, te unes a ella en ese mundo de quietud del que todos necesitan, descansas… ella no.

Kagome frunce el ceño, aprieta con poca fuerza las blancas y delgadas sábanas que la cubren, su cuerpo sufre… estás a su lado y no lo notas, tu día ha sido agotador. Siente su cuerpo arder y su corazón latir acelerado… aun así, no es capaz de despertar. En su cabeza escenas atroces se dibujan, sangre, rabia, ira… muerte. Algo en ella está despertando… lentamente despertando.

Te giras y la abrazas… nada mejora, pero ha dejado de moverse.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Poco a poco el rumor se esparce… el gobierno intentó mantenerlo en secreto pues la noticia sería el acabose de la economía mundial… pero está vez ya no era dinero el que se perdería. Esto era el fin.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues esto fue solo el inicio... como arriba les dije, esto no será tan largo, espero haber dejado claro que está sucediendo :) yo tengo mi idea bien armada en la cabeza y no quiero dar por hecho que entienden todo lo que escribo, así que si tienen alguna duda, espero me la dejen saber e inevitablemente (si olvidé aclararlo) lo agregaré en el siguiente capítulo xD<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, espero sigan las historias que están participando en este reto y de ser posible, las que tienen cuenta, voten por sus favoritas... aun ignoro cómo serán las votaciones, es mi segundo reto con ellos :3

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA.

_Segundo capítulo de este fic, posiblemente solo sean tres... espero lo disfruten tanto como sea posible xD_

-2-

_Y en un mundo en movimiento, el virus propaga. Los estragos en los portadores son cada vez más notables… ya es fácil identificarlos a simple vista… pero aun así, no todos lo creen. Y permanecen con los ojos cerrados, vagando entre la ignorancia o la incredulidad._

La mañana se te pasó lenta, nunca te gustó estar en un edificio clínico, no, si no estás laborando.

—Te lo dije, todo está bien, solo es el cansancio acumulado.— le aseguraste al ingresar al elevador de la torre médica donde acostumbraban atenderse.

—Nada está descartado, Kagome. Hay que esperar resultados.— te dijo con su característica frialdad, a estas alturas ya estabas acostumbrada y habías notado también, preocupación y cierta molestia por tu ligereza en el asunto. Sonreíste cuando colocó su fuerte mano sobre tu hombro, segundo después de presionar el botón que los llevaría al estacionamiento del lugar. Aunque quisiste negarte, él insistió en que te viese un médico, no le gustó verte mal la noche anterior.

—Bueno… y dime, ¿cuándo nos vamos de viaje?— cambiaste de tema por uno más grato. Amabas a tu esposo, pero últimamente ambos se habían mantenido demasiado ocupados, necesitaban un descanso; es lo que siempre decías.

—El siguiente fin de semana…— te dice y sonríes —…este me será imposible.

—Bien, me dará tiempo para ir de compras— le aseguras y mantienes la sonrisa, confías en él, nunca te diría nada que no pensara cumplir, era una de las tantas cosas por las cuales lo amabas.

El elevador se detiene y observas su perfil al alzar tu vista, muerdes tu labio y deseas besarlo… sabes que será imposible, no en un lugar público, él jamás lo haría.

—Vamos— te dice y te sonrojas cuando sus dorados ojos se fijan en ti. Asientes y ambos salen del reducido lugar.

Caminan varios metros en el casi obscuro estacionamiento subterráneo… él saca las llaves y desactiva la alarma del auto.

—Mira— le dices en voz baja al estar a su lado —¿qué crees que ocurra allá?— cuestionas y tu voz se torna preocupada.

Varios metros adelante puedes ver cómo la gente comienza a reunirse alrededor de un auto, achicas los ojos y te parece ver a una persona en el interior. Al parecer está en problemas, lo deduces al ver cómo las personas lo ven y se voltean a ver preocupadas unas a otras. Nadie hace más.

—No es asunto nuestro. Vámonos, Kagome.— su fría voz atrae tu atención. Esta vez tanto tu instinto médico como tu curiosidad, te obligan a ir.

—No. Puede necesitarme.— dejas claro y te acercas de prisa, casi corres. Lo dejas atrás y no puedes ver su rostro molesto y su decisión al seguirte.

—¡A_lguien llame a los paramédicos!—_ escuchas el grito de una mujer al momento de llegar. Estabas en lo cierto, el sujeto necesita ayuda, o eso pensaste.

—Yo soy médico, denme espacio.— informas y ordenas al acercarte a la puerta del piloto.

Los curiosos, que ya son casi una veintena de personas, se apartan un poco.

—Dios, se está convulsionando.— te sorprendes, analizas rápidamente la situación, la persona aún está sujetando el volante del coche con fuerza, su rostro está completamente fruncido y no escuchas esa especie de gruñidos que se escapan por sus labios, sus ojos comenzaban a emblanquecer… fue un error atribuir eso a convulsiones.

Abres la puerta y producto de eso la persona reacciona bruscamente, se tironea hasta ti, pero el cinturón de seguridad le impide alcanzarte. Te aterras por un segundo, pero tu profesionalismo te incita a mantenerte serena.

—Debo soltar el cinturón y recostarlo en el suelo… podría ahogarse o lastimarse más de seguir así…— informas y nadie parece escucharte, todos están más atentos a las reacciones del sujeto. Con una mano lo recargas en el asiento y te atraviesas entre él y el volante… tu aroma lo atrae… sus movimientos se cobran fuerza.

—¿Qué crees que haces?— una mano fuerte te detiene y su gruesa voz te advierte. Intentas voltear a verlo, y de momento, quedas perdida en el rostro casi infernal que el sujeto que intentas ayudar te muestra. Tu corazón parece casi detenerse. Te quedas inmóvil y la mano con la que lo detienes pierde fuerza.

Tus ojos se fijan en los ojos de esa persona… _"¿una convulsión?... no… las convulsiones no te cambian así…"_ piensas en una fracción de segundo… los ojos… los ojos de esa persona tienen una ligera capa blancuzca sobre las iris… su rostro luce casi mortuorio… y sientes que te ve con odio.

—Sal de ahí Kagome— y en ese momento eres arrancada de ese auto… el ser del interior intenta irse sobre ti, pero no has alcanzado a soltarlo, ahora los gruñidos son sonoros para todos… nadie sabe qué pensar.

—Sessh…— le dices consternada. No puedes hablar y la atención de tu esposo está puesta sobre ti.

—Pudiste haberte lastimado, fue una imprudencia de tu parte.— te regañó. Él nunca iba a estar de acuerdo con tu vocación de servicio, y menos, desde que esa amenaza viral se desató.

Tú sigues en shock y no te das cuenta cuando tres paramédicos llegan al lugar… uno de ellos al ver los movimientos casi feroces del considerado paciente, coloca una dosis de anestesia que lograría dormir sus músculos. Otro de ellos, logra hacer lo que tú no pudiste. El cinturón de seguridad ha sido soltado.

—¡Maldición_!—_ escuchas el doloroso grito desde el interior. El paramédico ha sido mordido, nada grave en apariencia, pero su hombro sangra considerablemente.

—Salgamos de aquí.— menciona tu esposo con voz serena y te toma en brazos, a él no le importa nada, solo tú… tu cuerpo tiembla. Ambos han presenciado el inicio de un creciente caos… pero se van sin darse cuenta de ello.

Y mientras su auto arranca con ustedes adentro, analizas la situación.

—Parecía un… monstruo.— le dices incrédula y lo volteas a ver. Él ha logrado calmarse al ver tu estado.

—Deberías estar acostumbrada, has visto cosas peores.— te dice restándole importancia, en esos momentos no quiere verte preocupada. Él de verdad cree que nada ocurre.

Y mientras ustedes se marchan, el hombre del coche es atendido, fue puesto en una camilla, su cuerpo se tensó, todos creyeron que los calmantes surgían efecto, de pronto, en un descuido, el ser se levanta… y voltea y observa… se fija un objetivo y se lanza sobre él.

La mujer regordeta no tuvo tiempo de correr… su cuello fue mordido, las personas que seguían alrededor gritan o intentan ayudar… un grave error, el aterrador ser se voltea, alcanza a morder otro… la primera víctima cae al suelo… se convulsiona… segundos después, ya son dos los agresores. Hombres, mujeres y algunos niños, corren, intentan llegar a cualquiera de los elevadores. Quedarían atrapados en una trampa mortal.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Los brotes son mundiales, nadie está a salvo, nadie es inmune… las primeras víctimas fueron los habitantes más pobres de las naciones tercermundistas… la noticia se propaga, pero no con la rapidez que lo hace el virus… solo pocas televisoras se atreven a advertir del creciente caos… las fuentes más veraces, son la que anteriormente fueron menospreciadas por su falta de profesionalismo, ciertos canales de internet son los primeros en aportar las imágenes reales… nunca antes se habían grabado tantas muertes en vivo. Para tu poca fortuna, no eres un visitante habitual de esos medios.

... . ... . ... . ...

Escuchas sus firmes y seguros pasos acercándose al comedor de tu casa, lugar donde lo esperas.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— te pregunta preocupado, intentas sonreír y dejar a un lado tus preocupaciones, sabes que en tu estado son peligrosas. Tomas el pequeño plato, sobre el cuál te da ese té caliente que tanto necesitas.

—Sí. Tal vez fue solo el desapego en el trabajo, lo que provocó mi impresión.— intentas convencerte.

—Será mejor que descanses… sube a la habitación, yo avisaré que hoy no iré a trabajar.— te dijo con su voz gruesa, como siempre, sin lugar para debatir. En días como esos, amabas esa fría protección que te brindaba.

Te levantas con el té todavía entre tus manos… subes las escaleras y él busca su móvil. De pronto, por la siempre tranquila calle donde viven, se escucha derrapar un auto, te asustas con justa razón.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntas preocupada. Tu corazón late acelerado, y aunque intentas convencerte que es solo una locura de tu parte, tu cabeza comienza a traicionarte, de pronto el video que tu cuñado ha enviado, el sujeto de momentos atrás y ese extraño accidente, se unen en un aterrador presentimiento. Aciertas.

Lo ves negar en silencio mientras se asoma por el gran ventanal de la sala… afuera, apenas alcanzas a ver a una persona quemándose después de que su auto se estrelló con otro vehículo y explotó en el momento.

—Sessh…— lo llamas con miedo… ¿qué ocurre?... es la pregunta que ronda tu mente… tu corazón late acelerado y la taza de té cae de tus manos… no logras escuchar el característico sonido de la fina taza quebrarse, en lugar de eso, solo escuchas los gritos que hasta ahora conoces, de las personas que han sido tus vecinos.

—¡CORRE KAGOME!— el ensordecedor grito de tu esposo te advierte, te paralizas momentáneamente y tu respiración se hace pesada, tu corazón golpea con fuerza. —¡CORRE!— te vuelve a gritar y en ese momento reacciones, corres apresurada a la segunda planta de tu casa… él corre metros detrás de ti.

Niegas sin poder creerlo, el gran ventanal que acompaña una parte de las escaleras por las que, ahora te das cuentas, huyes, te muestran escenas que bien podrían ser sacadas de una serie o película de horror… Kanna, tu pequeña vecina de apenas cinco años, es tirada del diminuto triciclo sobre el cual montaba, y ahí, en el jardín que conectaba ambas casas, las escuchas gritar, su garganta se desgarra por el horripilante grito que se ve forzada a emitir… y su cuerpo, su pequeño cuerpo fue destrozado en cuestión de segundos, su cuello fue mordido y grandes chorros de sangre roja bañan su blanca piel y su corto pelo... otro mordisco en su hombro, un fuerte tirón y su brazo fue arrancado. Tus ojos se abren en horror… fueron sus padres… fueron sus padres los que le causaron tan horrible muerte… lo sabes, cuando el sujeto que antes fue un padre amoroso, te voltea a ver… todo ocurrió en fracciones de segundo. Sigues corriendo.

Y ahí ocurre, la mujer, la que antes fue tu vecina y madre de la pequeña albina, entra destrozando el cristal de la ventana de tu casa.

—¡SESSHOMARU!— le gritas y tu garganta duele, él voltea y la mujer que parecía inmovil tras entrar, te escucha, los ve... y en un segundo corre tras él.

Y cierras los ojos y tu cuerpo se paraliza... es diferente... es tan diferente a eso que has visto en películas, él ser posee fuerza y velocidad... tras grandes zancadas, tu esposo es derribado.

—¡!SESSH!— gritas una vez más, pero la mujer ya no te presta atención, no cuando tiene a su víctima bajo ella.

Tus ojos tiemblan en miedo... tras largos segundos de forcejeó, sangre obscuramente roja baña la cabellera peliplata del hombre que amas.

—No...— entonces pierdes el aliento. Ya no puedes moverte.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, pues vengo de regreso con este mini fic... el segundo de posiblemente tres entregas :)<p>

Alguna vez consideré escribir algo así, pero si no fuese por este foro y este reto, tal vez nunca lo habría plasmado. Espero les guste... ya tengo toda mi idea armada y un final que pocas se podrían esperar.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA._

_Bueno aclaro antes de surgir dudas, el primer capítulo fue basado en la visión de Sesshomaru, el segundo de Kagome y éste, nuevamente del sexy peliplata xD , para que conociesen a ambos personajes._

_Sin más, aquí el capítulo._

_-3-_

Tus dorados y fríos ojos vieron con horror la realidad, afuera el accidente. Un auto había chocado contra otro, eso provocó el estruendoso ruido que los alertó, de no haber sido por eso, todo los hubiese tomado desprevenidos. En segundos tu cabeza ordenó todo y te diste cuenta de tu error. No era ficción. En verdad estaba pasando.

Una persona baja del auto estrellado y producto de la explosión, la misma se incendiaba y eso no parecía dañarla. Negaste por un momento, eso iba más allá de lo que tu imaginación te permitía aceptar. Metros atrás de ese insólita escena, en la casa de uno de tus vecinos se alcanza a apreciar el caos… veloces criaturas corren y derriban a esas curiosas personas que habían salido a ver el accidente. Realmente está pasando. Te das cuenta.

—Sessh…— la escuchas llamarte y sabes del riesgo que corren. No hay tiempo, te han visto.

—¡CORRE KAGOME!— le gritas y es la primera vez que haces tal cosa. Ahora ambos están en peligro… pero no temes por ti, temes por ella. Tu debilidad.

Observas sus asustados ojos y no es capaz de moverse —¡CORRE!— vuelves a gritar y la ves reaccionar aterrada, corres tras ella. Has visto la velocidad con la que esos seres se mueven. No hay tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos ocurre, escuchas el cristal de tu ventana quebrarse e instintivamente te detienes, volteas, vas a protegerla. Kagome es tu vida.

No los dejarías sorprenderte, lo decidiste, no ibas a perder; ni siquiera el hecho de ver a la mujer que había sido su vecina durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo en esa casa, convertida en otro ser, logró perturbarte. Tu decisión estaba tomada. No morirían.

—¡SESSHOMARU!— escuchas el grito aterrado de Kagome, volteas a verla, pero está bien, ella también teme por ti, vuelves tu atención a ese ser que parece analizarlos, pues se ha quedado inmóvil, descartas la idea cuando en una fracción de segundos corre a ti. La fuerza fue tal que no pudiste mantenerte en pie, caíste con ella sobre ti.

—¡!SESSH!— la escuchas gritarte, quisiste decirle que corriera, pero Kagome no se iría, la conoces... el ruido solo los atrae. Luchas.

No la verás morir.

Su fuerza es sorprendente. Ves el rostro desfigurado en odio de la mujer que yace casi sobre ti, también observas sus ojos blancos y las delgadas venas rojas los recorren en la superficie, su cuerpo huele a muerte, su piel es fría y observas sangre seca que una vez brotó de su nariz. Se ve diferente, no había mordidas como acostumbraban argumentar como fuente de contagio. Tu fuerte y blanca mano se encaja en la rugosa y ceniza piel del cuello del despiadado ser. Sangre que comenzaba a coagularse resbala por tu mano y por tu rostro. Has logrado inmovilizarla. Ya no escuchas a Kagome. Tu impotencia crece, y con ella, la presión de tu mano, en un segundo, el ser pierde fuerza, su cabeza se ha ladeado. Su cuello se rompió. Te la sacas de encima y la dejas caer a un lado tuyo… las extremidades todavía se mueven e intenta tocarte, pero ya no es capaz de levantarse.

Alzas tu vista y ves a Kagome llorar.

—Vamos— le dices y la tomas de la mano, ambos corren al segundo piso. La llevas al final del pasillo, jalas la pequeña cadena y las escaleras bajan… el ático es tu mejor opción. —Sube— le dices y le ayudas, Kagome tiembla.

Ella está por llegar arriba y tú inicias a subir… en ese momento, un gruñido casi bestial resuena desde las escaleras principales. Te detienes y esperas, sabes que un segundo más estarán sobre ustedes.

—Sube— te suplica en voz baja.

—Dame espacio Kagome— le dices, te asomas al interior de obscurecido lugar y alcanzas a apreciar lo que necesitas. Lo tomas y tu mirada baja al inicio del pasillo y el final de las escaleras donde ese ser ya te observa. Naraku alguna vez fue tu vecino, una persona con la que solo cruzaste un par de palabras. Bajas y apenas colocas un pie en el alfombrado suelo, él corre sobre ti… ya no te tomarán desprevenido.

—Sessh…— te llama llorando. Una fría mirada le advierte que guarde silencio. Te entendió y tapa sus labios y aprieta sus ojos. Kagome tiene miedo.

Esta vez ni el impulso que trae ese ser logra derribarte. Controlas su fuerza y lo estrellas contra la lisa pared. Tus ojos fríos muestran desprecio, odio y rencor. Si tú caes, él irá por ella. Nunca lo permitirás. En un segundo, el desarmador que alcanzaste a tomar, atraviesa su cuello rompiendo vasos sanguíneos… sientes el crujir y el rompimiento de su cráneo cuando el arma que utilizaste, sobresale por su obscuro cabello. Los ojos blanquecinos se abrieron más por última vez. Lo sueltas sin remordimiento y él cae al suelo… esta vez, ahora sí, sin vida.

_En ese momento no importa si son errores de la naturaleza, o la venganza de la misma, son superiores en fuerza y en velocidad y aunque no en inteligencia, poco a poco, lo son en número… las grandes cadenas televisivas han salido del aire, ya no hay quien transmita. Los pocos que logran organizarse son grupos aislados mediante la poca tecnología que sigue en función._

_Es tanto el caos, tanta la muerte, tanto el temor… los pocos inmunes, las pocas personas que han resistido a esas primeras horas, se están matando entre sí. No hay un líder, no orden, no hay control. La humanidad que ya lo es solo en especie, se esfuerza por sobrevivir, con la falsa idea que el más fuerte sobrevive, la piedad y el amor han quedado de lado._

—Sessh… tengo miedo—. Te confiesa al abrazarse a ti, ambos yacen sentados en el suelo del poco iluminado ático. Tu respiración se ha regularizado, pero la incredulidad se niega a desaparecer de ti.

—Todo va a estar bien, Kagome— le aseguras, son pocas las veces que te has esforzado por reconfortarla.

—¿Qué está pasando?— cuestiona, aunque sabes que no ha sido a ti. Ella pasa por lo mismo, ninguno lo puede entender. Sientes sus manos apretarse a tu espalda y su rostro esconderse en su pecho. Tu abrazo sobre ella cobra fuerza.

Afuera hay caos, hay gritos, hay llanto… hay muerte.

Ambos escuchan los ladridos desesperados de Hashi, su perro Husky… aprietas más el cuerpo de tu esposa y ella tiembla… los ladridos aumentan, ella comienza a llorar… de pronto ya no son ladridos, el perro llora, se escuchan sus chillidos doloridos y aprietas los ojos al comprenderlo… tú también amabas a ese perro. Niegas en silencio y te contienes… tu prioridad sigue siendo ella. La escuchas sollozar, pero ya todo ha pasado… Hashi ha muerto.

Recargas tu cabeza en la gruesa madera a tu espalda. Kagome se ha dormido, estaba asustada y tan cansada, no puedes culparla. Han pasado ya un par de horas en las que han permanecido encerrados en ese casi obscuro cuarto, rodeados de cosas que no usaban o que aún no tuvieron tiempo de usar. En la calle ya no hay gritos, solo gruñidos, el pitar de los claxon de un par de autos estrellados, humo de varios incendios.

Te levantas y con cuidado la llevas en tus brazos, debes ser cuidadoso, cualquier ruido puede delatarlos, ignoras si hay alguno de esos seres dentro de tu casa. La colocas en un diván que estaba en desuso… Kagome permanece ahí… su cuerpo está caliente y eso te preocupa, en ese momento lamentas no haber esperado los resultados de sus estudios; si ella necesita medicamentos, va a ser muy difícil conseguirlos.

Frotas tu rostro con tu mano… te sientes acorralado. Te acercas a la ventana y puedes ver lo que temías, nada es ya lo que conociste. La vida se transformó. Apenas sonríes irónicamente y niegas en silencio… un apocalipsis zombie. Lo que antes fue una gran estupidez, es toda una realidad.

Sientes el vibrar de tu celular en tu pantalón, bajas la mirada y lo sacas de inmediato, habías olvidado que lo traías contigo.

—¿Inuyasha?— contestas extrañado.

—_Sesshomaru, ¡por fin contestas!—_ escuchaste la preocupada voz de tu medio hermano del otro lado de la línea —_¿cómo están?¿Kagome está bien?_

—Sí. ¿Qué sabes Inuyasha?— fuiste cortante, pasaste por alto una vez más la molestia que provocaba que él se interesara en ella. Volteaste a ver a Kagome y la misma seguía dormida, pero se movía incómoda. Tu preocupación aumentó.

—_Escúchame bien.—_ advertiste por su tono de voz, que era algo realmente serio —_Estos seres están en todas partes… ¿has entrado a internet?—_ te preguntó y guardaste silencio, el mismo que interpretó como una negativa, tus ojos vieron otra vez a Kagome, ella seguía mal. Cerraste los ojos preocupado e impotente —_Bien, esto es mundial… es una infección, un virus… cualquiera Sesshoumaru.—_ hablaba de prisa, pero seriamente —_…fue un intento fallido por controlar el ébola lo que lo desató… según se ha filtrado, empezaron a infectar personas al mismo tiempo que se les inducían sueros con antibióticos o algo así…—_ mencionó también frustrado.

—Ve al punto.— ordenaste con poca paciencia.

—_Sin que se dieran cuenta, estos seres fueron creados. Había personas previamente infectadas… el virus era imposible de detectar si no habían síntomas… esto viene de meses atrás. Los primeros en contagiarse fueron los médicos, ellos esparcieron la enfermedad._

—¿Qué se puede hacer?— cuestionaste fríamente, a ti no te importaba cómo ocurrió, necesitabas saber qué hacer.

—_Nada_— su respuesta te dejó sin reacción. Eso no podía pasar ¡Por Dios! ¡Japón era una potencia mundial!

—¿Cómo saber si alguien está contagiado?— ahora ese era tu mayor temor.

—_Si no presentan síntomas no se sabe… pero una vez que aparecen, la muerte llega rápido._

—¿Cuáles?

—_Los de cualquier virus… temperatura, dolor de cabeza extremo, ojos acuosos, sangrado por ojos, nariz, incluso en oídos en casos muy graves—_ informó y se notó pesar en sus palabras —_Sesshomaru… cuídense. Hemos intentado localizar personas sanas, hay algunos inmunes, pero son tan difíciles de localizar._

—Descuida— mencionaste, bajaste la mirada y apretaste al celular en tu mano.

—_Estamos incomunicados, es muy arriesgado movernos por tierra y por aire el transporte es sumamente escaso.—_ informó, en ese momento supiste que Inuyasha hubiese dado todo por ir por ustedes, desgraciadamente estaba en Norte América, muy lejos de poder hacerlo.

—Cuídate, Inuyasha.— fue la primera vez que dijiste tal cosa, pero de verdad lo deseabas.

No esperaste una respuesta, la señal poco a poco comenzaba a perderse y terminaste la llamada… siempre creíste que tu medio hermano era un vago y alguien poco serio por andar en cruzadas de salud en varias partes del mundo, sin pago, agotándose su herencia en lugar de acrecentarla. Ahora, posiblemente si había una oportunidad real para la humanidad, estaba en las manos de personas como él. Que creían y que luchaban… aunque nada estaba escrito.

—S-seshh…— la escuchaste llamarte y te giraste despacio a ella.

Kagome estaba de pie, su cuerpo luchaba por mantener el equilibrio… estaba tan pálida, se veía tan débil. Tus ojos se entrecerraron y te acercaste a ella, tocaste con tus manos la suave piel de su rostro, la misma que ardía en temperatura.

Negaste en silencio.

—N-no… me siento… bien.— te dijo y sus ojos se perdieron el enfoque. En ese momento, un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz y bajó hasta su labio.

—No…— susurraste al comprenderlo. Las piernas de Kagome flaquearon, la sujetaste por los brazos y te sentaste con ella en el diván. Pronto ocurriría. Tu mundo se caía a pedazos. Tus ojos siempre fríos mostraron tu consternación, la abrazaste, no se lo dijiste. Kagome no necesitaba saberlo. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó su rostro en tu pecho.

—Todo estará bien— le dijiste y acariciaste su cabello. ¿Por qué a ella?

Tu coraje o tu tristeza fue interrumpida cuando en la planta baja se escuchó el gruñir de esos seres. Habían entrado. Escuchaste la cristalería de su cocina romperse, las ventanas y seguramente las puertas habían caído.

Escuchaste fuertes pasos y estruendosos golpes en las paredes… los gruñidos ir y venir solo te hablaron de un enfrentamiento entre los feroces y asquerosos seres.

Tu mano se apretó contra la polvorienta tela del diván, estaban abajo, solo era cuestión que jalaran la cadena para que llegaran, eran varios y no sabías contra cuántos podrías luchar. No dejarías que nadie matara a Kagome.

— Te amo Sessh— la escuchaste y tu pecho se oprimió, pudiste sentir el caliente aliento de Kagome rosar tu piel, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su interior también.

—Y yo a ti Kagome— le aseguraste y la cargaste sobre tus piernas, sus manos ya tenían la sangre que había escurrido de su nariz, seguramente al intentar limpiarla. Ahí entendiste cuán débil eras. No había nada que pudieses hacer.

La apretaste contra tu pecho y tu garganta dolió al soportar el llanto que por primera vez deseaste soltar. Estabas aterrado, Kagome estaba muriendo.

El ruido de abajo ha aminorado. Sabes que siguen ahí, pero ya no te importa… ellos los buscan, los huelen, los cazan, lo sabes… pero ya no les temes.

Afuera en la calle, alguien cometió el error de intentar huir, escuchas los gritos de la mujer, alguien que ya no importa, los llantos y los llamados de auxilio… y casi lo puedes ver, su carne siendo desgarrada y sus huesos triturados… nunca creíste que una mandíbula humana pudiera hacer eso, aunque ya no sean humanos. Dejaste de escuchar a la mujer aunque su voz siguió resonando.

—Vete— te suplica Kagome al darse cuenta lo que ocurre. Solo niegas en silencio… su respiración se hace pesada.

Entonces piensas en todo ese tiempo desperdiciado, tanto trabajo y tanto esfuerzo para que nada le faltase… nada valió la pena.

Cierras los ojos y te inclinas sobre ella, si pudieses pedirle perdón lo pedirías. La besas y ella llorando te corresponde. Es ahí cuando el nudo en tu garganta se hace insoportable. Recargas tu frente en la de ella. Tu aliento choca con su fría piel… Kagome se revuelve incómoda.

Abres los ojos y le sonríes… y tu frágil niña te ve por última vez, todavía alcanzas a ver el último rastro de su vida extinguirse en el brillo de sus ojos. Esos ojos que amaste.

Ella se levanta y te aparta… La observas, sus ojos lucen rojizos, jurarías que por el llanto que anteriormente derramó. Te ve con odio, y lo sabes… ella ya no es Kagome. Tu Kagome murió segundos antes. Bajas tu vista y observas el pequeño vientre abultado de la que fue tu esposa, el mismo que se mueve considerablemente, tal como nunca lo había hecho.

Kagome murió triste, murió llevándose el fruto de su amor y comienzo de su familia.

Y la ves... y la primera lágrima que alguna vez derramaste, cae.

Y lo intentaste, luchaste… incluso rezaste. Y no bastó.

Ella se lanza a ti… solo la abrazaste y dejaste que pasara. Nunca lucharías con ella. Y sus labios tocan tu piel por última vez, esta vez... sin amor.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Buenooo... pues regresé con este último capítulo… tal vez a algunas les gustó y a otras no, pero bueno, es un fic trágico y con intento al horror xD.<p>

Gracias a quienes se pasaron por él. Este fue el fic que presento para el Reto de Halloween del foro Hazme el Amor de este fandom.

Sin más, me despido... si alguien quiere dejarme su opinión, abajo pueden hacerlo xD

Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, comentarios ofensivos o sin ningún aporte, serán borrados :)

Chain.


End file.
